


Red bow tie

by GeesLouisee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesLouisee/pseuds/GeesLouisee
Summary: Christmas came early and looks a sin in red.





	Red bow tie

Harry has spent the last 5 hours dusted in flour and elbow deep in every kind of batter imaginable. All he wants to do is go home and spend the last dwindling hours of Lou's birthday with him but Sheryl, his regular red velvet cupcake lover has an order of 50 due in an hour for her Christmas lunch the following day. It's late nights like tonight that Harry wishes his quaint little bakery, buns & Huns, wasn't as popular as it was.  
The ring of the doorbell alerts Harry to Sheryl's arrival as he places the last cupcake in the case. Handing over the baked goods with a slow smile and a happy holidays Harry begins his quick clean before hanging his apron up as he locks the back door. The 5 minute drive from the bakery to his and Louis's house feels as if took twice as long by the time Harry pulled into the driveway feeling even more tired than ever. The first thing Harry noticed when he walked through the front door was the lack of light, bar the warm glow coming from the lounge room. Shaking off his coat and boots Harry headed towards the lounge in search of his birthday boy. In his sleepy state he didn't notice the pliant Louis sitting in the armchair wearing nothing but a red bow tie until he skimmed the room a second time.  
"Hello love, good day eh?" Louis asked with a sultry smirk adorning his lips.  
"Lou!, what.. what are you umm wea- ugh god" cried an already hardening Harry.  
"Oh this old thing? Well dear, I'm wearing my birthday suit. The bow is just me feeling festive" Came Louis's reply.  
The look on Louis's face was an indicator to Harry that whatever he said next was guaranteed to have Harry on his knees in a flash.  
"You've been such a good boy that I think you deserve a present. Come from there and unwrap me" Peering through his eyelashes with a coy smile covering his lips louis knew exactly what his words would do to the already rock hard Harry.  
Scrambling from the door frame Harry made quick work of his clothes, eager to unwrap his present. Before he could touch though Louis's voice carried through is haze.  
"Now Harry, daddy never said you could take your clothes of did he?"  
With a whimper Harry shook his head.  
"That's a very naughty thing you just done love. I think you need to be punished don't you?"  
"Yes daddy" came Harry's strained reply.

"Hands behind your back. No touching, no sounds until I say so"

The gleam of arousal shone bright in harrys eyes as he sat back on his hunches with his hands clasped behind his back.  
With an approving nod, louis rose to his feet and began to walk circles around Harry, internally pleased with the reaction it elicits from Harry.  
"Daddy was going to let you open your present, but you were a naughty boy weren't you my love? It's only fair you watch me open it". Louis breathed in his ear. The wisp of breath causing the hairs on harrys neck to stand.  
Harry watched the curve of louis arse, knowing the sway was more for harry's torture then pleasure, as he strode back to the armchair eager to watch but straining to reach out to touch.  
It felt like a lifetime had passed before louis was situated back on the couch trailing a hand down the curve of his neck, even though it couldn't have been more than mere seconds.  
Harry watched intently with a swallowed whine as louis' hand ghosted over his nipples, leaving them to form hard peaks as he continued his path down.  
A moan fell from both mens lips as louis took his erect cock into his hand with a light squeeze. Harry felt like he couldn't breath as louis removed his hand throwing a stern glance his way.  
"No sounds".  
With a nod of his head Louis was sated and continued on as if Harry never made a sound. With slow methodical strokes and quick twists at the base, Harry was already leaking pre come.  
"God baby, you look so good on your knees for me. Such a good boy for daddy. Been thinking about you all day." Louis whined after a particularly smooth twist.  
"Can't wait to ride you, just the way i know you like it. Have you screaming my name"  
"Ughh fuck!! Do you like watching daddy stroke his cock hmm baby?"  
While louis used one hand to guide over himself his other slowly creeped to his harden nips. With a tight pinch louis' back arched off the seat giving harry a clearer view of Louis's hand as it fastened its pace of his leaking knobhead.  
Harry's eyes were wide. To afraid to blink incase he missed something. His swollen dick laying achingly hard between his legs begging for release. Crescent shapes marked into his skin from the tight grip he has on his hands.  
A radiating flush consuming his whole body, begging for a touch, a lick, a bite of the glorious man unfolding in front of him.  
A sudden rush, of love, arousal, appreciation, has him almost reaching. Pulling back at the last second, not wanting to disappoint his daddy.  
His. How did ever get so lucky to have such a beautiful, humble, intelligent, kind man. One who can say the sweetest things and make the dirtiest sounds. Like the ones falling from his lips. The drawn out moan making it near impossible for harry to concentrate.

Louis could feel the heat inside him intensify, the all consuming pull of his impending orgasm. Teeth clamped on his lip as he increases his pace and flicks at his nipples. A glance at harry, wide blown out eyes, a sheen of sweat and ridiculously hard pushes Louis over the edge.  
He comes hard and hot with harrys name falling from his lips in a repeated crescendo. Streaks of cum hit his chest and hands as he hears an almost silent whimper from harry drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears.

Slumping against the lounge louis peered through his post orgasm haze watching harry fighting back his urge to touch himself. Relieve his pressure. Resisting the temptation.  
"You were so good baby, come here"  
Harry propels himself forward. Almost losing his balance in the process. Within seconds he is back in arm reach of Louis.  
"Now baby, since you watched me unwrap your present, are you ready to play?" Louis asked, already getting thick again from the thought of having harry inside him.  
With a nod of his head harry was already anticipating what was to come.  
"Okay, you can speak and touch now"

Without any further instructions harry swirled his pointer finger through the quickly drying come coating louis' chest. Popping the single digit in his mouth with a swirl of his tongue harry let out an appreciative moan.

 

Christmas came early and looks a sin in red.


End file.
